


Summertime

by thinias



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Happy Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Slash, Summer, Swimming Pool, Top Jensen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: lo hiatus è quasi finito e Jared e Jensen hanno passato le vacanze con le rispettive famiglie. C’è un accordo tra loro, che quando sono a casa il loro principale impegno deve essere rivolto alla famiglia. Dopo settimane in cui non hanno potuto passare del tempo insieme da soli, sono le stesse mogli a concedere loro una giornata da passare assieme. Il clima bollente dell’estate texana viene ulteriormente scaldato dalla loro passione.





	Summertime

 

Jared aveva attraversato l’intera casa con passo sicuro, aveva calpestato quei pavimenti un’infinità di volte da quando anche Jensen si era trasferito ad Austin con la famiglia. Si sentiva a casa propria.

Aveva suonato alla porta solo un paio di minuti prima e Danneel gli aveva aperto sorridente come al solito. Era entrato, accolto dalla frescura dell’aria condizionata e si era subito sentito meglio. Faceva un dannato caldo in quei giorni, certo non ci si poteva aspettare altro dall’estate texana.

I bambini erano già pronti e JJ era corsa ad abbracciarlo non appena lo aveva visto.

“Ciao zio Jared!”

La piccola gli aveva strappato un enorme sorriso, immediatamente contagiato da quell’esuberanza.

“Ciao piccola! Allora, tutti pronti per andare a vedere gli animali della fattoria? La zia Gen vi aspetta in macchina con gli altri!”

L’aveva stretta in un abbraccio sollevandola di qualche centimetro da terra, prima che lei iniziasse a sgusciare via come una piccola anguilla facendo un gridolino di gioia a quelle parole. In un attimo era già corsa fuori per infilarsi nel van in attesa all’ingresso. 

Danneel gli si era avvicinata spingendo il passeggino con i gemelli, i bambini avevano lo sguardo assonnato. Lei si era sporta verso di lui e lui si era chinato in avanti in un gesto automatico. Gli aveva sussurrato una manciata di parole all’orecchio.

“È fuori in piscina, prendi della birra fredda dal frigorifero. Non c’è nessuno in casa e noi staremo fuori tutto il giorno. Divertitevi, Jared.”

Poi gli aveva dato un veloce bacio sulla guancia e si era allontanata di un passo. Lo aveva guardato e con un sorriso malizioso stampato in viso gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino prima di uscire di casa anche lei.

“Divertitevi!”

Gli aveva ripetuto lui automaticamente; stava ancora sorridendo mentre li salutava guardando il van che si allontanava. Il messaggio era arrivato forte e chiaro.

Jared aveva scosso la testa ancora incredulo della complicità che si era creta tra loro, dell’amore che li legava. Non era sempre stato facile, ma sembravano aver raggiunto una sorta di equilibrio e lavoravano tutti duramente perché la situazione rimanesse tale.

Aveva lasciato che quei pensieri scivolassero via e si era diretto verso la cucina.

Ora era fermo davanti al frigorifero. Sorrise scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa e una ciocca ribelle di capelli gli finì davanti agli occhi, la ricacciò dietro l’orecchio senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Come gli era stato consigliato tirò fuori due bottiglie di birra gelata dal frigorifero, le stappò e lanciò i tappi nel lavandino. Prese un sorso generoso da una della due e si diresse verso il soggiorno.

Dall’enorme parete finestrata si godeva una vista mozzafiato del fiume Colorado, rimase incantato per un attimo. La piscina era più in basso rispetto al piano in cui si trovava in quel momento, l’acqua azzurra colpita dal sole lanciava riflessi luminosi, in contrasto con l’acqua verde smeraldo del fiume che scorreva poco più giù.

Sorseggiò un altro sorso di birra lasciando che il liquido gelato gli rinfrescasse la gola e lasciò scorrere lo sguardo su quel meraviglioso panorama.

Quando riportò lo sguardo sulla piscina, vide Jensen sdraiato al sole vicino al bordo, su un telo steso a terra. Una grande vela di stoffa color sabbia, posta dall’altro lato della piscina rispetto a lui, ne metteva in ombra una porzione e contemporaneamente la nascondeva alla vista di chi avrebbe potuto osservare dal fiume. Jensen non amava che si ficcanasasse nella sua vita privata, la sua posizione in quel momento non era sicuramente casuale. Poco male, anzi, questo gli avrebbe permesso di muoversi senza preoccuparsi di nulla.

Il suo sorriso divenne lo specchio della gioia che provava in quel momento, senza indugiare oltre Jared aprì la portafinestra scorrevole e lasciò la frescura della casa. Il caldo texano lo colpì con violenza e immediatamente rimpianse il fresco dell’aria condizionata, ma la promessa di quello che aveva di fronte lo spinse a continuare senza troppi indugi.

Scese i pochi gradini che lo separavano dalla piscina senza mai togliere gli occhi da Jensen. Si avvicinò senza far rumore consapevole che l’altro non poteva accorgersi di lui, la brezza che saliva dal fiume portava i suoni lontano da Jensen. Sdraiato sulla schiena, l’altro aveva un braccio appoggiato sugli occhi, probabilmente per ripararli dal sole. Doveva essersi tuffato in piscina solo qualche minuto prima, perché il suo corpo era ricoperto di goccioline d’acqua che riflettevano i raggi solari. Jared avrebbe fatto volentieri un fischio di apprezzamento a vederlo li sdraiato in quel modo, la pelle abbronzata, con il costume appiccicato addosso, i muscoli in bella vista sul corpo asciutto e tonico, ma si trattenne.

Tutte le ore di allenamento che Jensen aveva fatto nell’ultimo anno avevano decisamente dato i loro frutti. Quasi si lasciò scappare una risata pensando al fatto che tutta quella solerzia negli allenamenti, fosse da imputare all’avanzare dell’età. Non era servito a nulla ripetergli mille volte che non aveva davvero nessun motivo di preoccuparsi, che compiere quarant’anni non era la fine del mondo, che non aveva nulla da invidiare a nessuno, di certo non lui.

Dato che però quegli sforzi non avevano sortito alcun effetto, come nella migliore tradizione, Jared era passato dal sostegno alla presa in giro e non aveva perso occasione per ricordare all’altro gli anni che aveva. Il sorriso si allargò e le fossette fecero capolino sul suo viso. C’era una sorta di piacere sadico nel prendere in giro Jensen su quell’argomento, perché la cosa vista da chiunque altro sarebbe sembrata totalmente ridicola, eppure lui non faceva che pensarci, crucciandosi del fatto che sentiva gli anni volare via velocemente.

Guardandolo ora però, non poté che apprezzare tutti gli sforzi che l’altro aveva fatto in palestra. Il corpo asciutto mostrava una bella dose di muscoli sulle gambe tornite e soprattutto sulla parte alta del torace. Le spalle larghe erano messe in evidenza dalla vita sottile. Anche le braccia erano molto muscolose ma quella non era davvero una novità. I muscoli sull’addome piatto invece erano alquanto recenti. Non che fosse mai stato sovrappeso, ma di sicuro negli ultimi anni in quella parte del corpo era stato più morbido che tonico.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul corpo dell’amico, ma quando la sua attenzione si fermò sulla bocca di Jensen l’analisi che stava compiendo si disperse nel nulla. Aveva appena un accenno di barba, l’aveva tagliata in previsione della ripresa imminente della nuova stagione. Le labbra appena socchiuse lasciavano intravedere a malapena la dentatura bianca sottostante. Probabilmente si era sopito, pensò. Jared si umettò le labbra senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Aveva baciato quella bocca innumerevoli volte eppure non sembravano bastare. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento come per assaporare quel ricordo. Sorrideva quando li riaprì. Bevve un lungo sorso di birra alzando il viso al cielo, contro il sole. Ne aveva già consumata più di metà, ma aveva bisogno di quel piccolo refrigerio, anche se momentaneo.

Si avvicinò senza fare rumore, forse solo parzialmente consapevole di quello che stava facendo, era il puro istinto a guidarlo. Si piegò sulle ginocchia attento a non mettersi tra Jensen e il sole. Bevve l’ultimo sorso gelato di birra svuotando la bottiglia, poi lasciò la sua e quella dell’amico poco distante e piegandosi su di lui, poggiò le labbra fredde sulla sua bocca.

Con sorpresa di Jared però, la reazione che ottenne non fu quella che si aspettava. Pensava che l’altro sarebbe saltato, sorpreso da quel tocco, e che lo avrebbe mandato sonoramente a quel paese. Invece Jensen socchiuse la bocca e accolse quel bacio rinfrescante. Jared sentì che gli metteva una mano dietro la nuca e si sentì tirare verso il basso. Jensen succhiò il freddo e il residuo di birra dalle sue labbra impedendogli di fatto di allontanarsi.

Per accucciarsi su di lui il più giovane si trovava in posizione precaria e priva del giusto equilibrio per riuscire ad opporre una qualche resistenza e rialzarsi. Non che Jared volesse interrompere quel contatto, anzi in un attimo si trovò perso in esso, complice di quel senso di appartenenza che sempre provava quando era con Jensen.

“Credevi che non ti avessi sentito, Jay?”

Jensen glielo sussurrò contro le labbra subito prima di circondarlo anche con l’altro braccio e trascinarlo dentro la piscina.

Colto impreparato, l’altro fece appena in tempo a trattenere il fiato prima di sprofondare nell’acqua fredda. Si trovò completamente immerso, sorpreso dalla piega imprevista ed improvvisa che avevano preso gli eventi. Jensen lo lasciò andare non appena toccarono l’acqua e lui riguadagnò la superficie spingendosi con i piedi sul fondo della vasca. Emerse in un ribollire di bolle con le ciocche di capelli appiccicate al viso e con Jensen ad un passo da lui che se la rideva di gusto. Senza pensarci un secondo la sua reazione fu di spingere un’onda di schizzi verso l’amico che cercò invano di ripararsi il viso alzando il braccio.

“ahahahah, scusa Jared ma la tentazione è stata troppo forte.”

Sghignazzava come un ragazzino di cinque anni orgoglioso dello scherzo che aveva appena portato a termine. Si tolse l’acqua dagli occhi e rise, inarcando la schiena e buttando indietro la testa.

Jared allora scosse la testa come avrebbe fatto un cane che si scrolla l’acqua di dosso, schizzandolo nuovamente, poi si passò le dita tra i capelli per tirarli indietro e levarseli dagli occhi. Non poté trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere a sua volta.

“Ben fatto Ackles, ben fatto. Ti salvi solo perché questo resiste all’acqua.”

Tirò fuori il cellulare grondante che aveva nella tasca dei pantaloni e si avvicinò al bordo per appoggiarlo sull’asciugamano che stava lì abbandonato.

“Grazie al cielo la tecnologia avanza…”

Sghignazzò nuovamente Jensen. Gli si avvicinò e con la sua migliore espressione da canaglia gli fece l’occhiolino, mise le mani sul cordolo in pietra e con un colpo di reni si issò fuori dall’acqua quel tanto che bastava per appoggiare lo stomaco sulla pavimentazione in mattonelle, poi si allungò per prendere la bottiglia di birra ancora piena.

Jared ebbe una generosa visione del suo fondoschiena fasciato dal costume bagnato. La visione fu però molto veloce, perché un attimo dopo Jensen si lasciò scivolare di nuovo in acqua tenendo sollevata la birra per tenerla lontana dagli schizzi. Rimase appoggiato al bordo con la schiena.

“Grazie per la birra Jay, ci voleva proprio.”

Ne bevve un lungo sorso, le labbra appoggiate al collo della bottiglia e la punta della lingua appena spinta al suo interno. Aveva chiuso gli occhi inghiottendo il liquido freddo in un chiaro segno di apprezzamento. Jared gli si avvicinò. Si piazzò di fronte a lui quasi ad impedirgli di sfuggirgli.

“Che stai facendo Jared?”

Il tono di Jensen era più divertito che realmente interrogativo.

“Lasciane un sorso anche a me.”

“Hai già avuto la tua.”

Protestò ridendo.

“Ma ne voglio un po’ anche della tua.”

Il tono di Jared si fece più basso e predatorio.

“Credo che dovrai venire a prendertela se la vuoi davvero...”

Jensen gli rispose in tono malizioso. Si portò la bottiglia alla bocca e bevve quello che restava del contenuto. Si guardarono e Jared lesse chiaramente la lussuria nello sguardo dell’altro.

“Come vuoi.”

Disse.

Si sporse verso Jensen e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Quando poggiò le labbra sulle sue le sentì fredde e morbide. Jensen le socchiuse e Jared poté sentire il sapore della birra che aveva ancora in bocca.

La sua lingua chiese quasi il permesso di infilarsi in quella apertura così invitante e Jensen lo accolse schiudendo ancora di più le labbra, cercando il contatto con la propria. Fu un bacio bagnato che sapeva di birra, di passione e di voglia di stare insieme, tre elementi che li accumunavano. Jensen lo trattenne con una mano dietro la nuca mentre con l’altra ancora reggeva la bottiglia.

Preso dall’impeto Jared si spinse contro di lui sollevandolo quel tanto che bastava perché il suo inguine strofinasse contro quello dell’altro. I pantaloni bagnati gli impedivano di muoversi come avrebbe voluto e un principio di erezione cominciava a spingere contro la stoffa.

Jensen si staccò da lui ridendo, non era difficile capire dove sarebbero andati a parare. Lasciò la birra sul bordo della piscina e scese con la mano sotto il pelo dell’acqua per artigliare la cinta dei pantaloni dell’altro e infilarsi dentro di essi all’altezza dell’inguine, vicino eppure così lontano dall’erezione del più giovane, giusto per stuzzicarlo ancora un po’.

“Credo che sia necessario trovare un posto un po’ più comodo per quello che hai in mente Jared.”

Jared si spinse di nuovo contro di lui gemendo, tanto vicino da riuscire quasi a toccare le sue labbra con le proprie. Sorrise.

“Lasciami prima finire di assaggiare la tua birra.”

Fu solo un sussurro, poi riprese là dove era stato interrotto. Lo sovrastò sfruttando la propria altezza. Il suo bacio si fece più fisico e aggressivo. Succhiò avidamente le labbra di Jensen, come se volesse rubargli il respiro. Assaporò le sua bocca, la sua lingua, quasi lottando per prendere il sopravvento. Lo spinse nuovamente contro il bordo impedendogli di sfuggire a quell’assalto. Come se da quel contatto dipendesse la sua stessa sopravvivenza, come se l’altro potesse anche solo pensare di allontanarsi.

Jensen lo lasciò fare, consapevole del bisogno di intimità che avevano in quel momento. Erano giorni che non si sfioravano nemmeno ed entrambi erano arrivati ad un discreto livello di frustrazione. Purtroppo non avevano avuto la possibilità di rimanere soli in quelle ultime settimane. Il tacito accordo era di dare il cento per cento alle rispettive famiglie quando erano in vacanza e loro vi si erano attenuti di buon grado.

Jensen si lasciò trascinare dall’impeto di Jared e fece scivolare la mano sul suo fianco lungo la cinta dei pantaloni fino a raggiungere il fondoschiena, ne saggiò la rotondità poi risalì lungo la spina dorsale sotto la maglietta bagnata che si allargava come una manta galleggiando nell’acqua. Sentì i muscoli guizzare sotto il suo tocco mentre tirava Jared verso di sé. Lo trascinò talmente vicino che i loro bacini furono presto uno contro l’altro. Jared gemette di nuovo contro la sua bocca. Si separarono quel tanto che bastava perché il più giovane potesse pronunciare poche parole.

“Dio quanto mi sono mancate le tue labbra, Jen. Avrei voluto spingerti in un angolo fuori dalla vista di tutti alla festa dell’altra sera, e succhiarle fino a farle diventare color porpora.”

Jensen sentì l’odore di birra nel suo alito e il fiato caldo che accarezzava la sua pelle rendendola ancora più rovente. Finse di impensierirsi a quelle parole.

“Mmmmmhh… che fantastica prospettiva sarebbe stata poi.” Rispose in tono serio. “Andare in giro per quelle sale e sentire bisbigliare la gente, tutti a chiedersi se avessi per caso fatto un pompino a qualcuno mentre stavo in bagno.”

Jared scoppiò a ridere, una risata profonda e sonora che riempì l’aria intorno a loro. Jensen la sentì riverberare dentro il torace massiccio del più giovane che premeva contro il proprio.       

“Che ingenuo che sei… Si sarebbero chiesti se il pompino lo avessi fatto a me dato che saremmo spariti entrambi!”

Lo guardò maliziosamente e Jensen scoppiò a ridere a sua volta, perché era certo che l’altro avesse ragione.

“Vieni qui spiritosone!”

Gli prese il viso tra le mani e cancellò quell’espressione saccente dal suo volto catturandogli la bocca e restituendogli il favore.

Fu il suo turno di lasciare che il desiderio prendesse il sopravvento. Si staccò dal bordo della piscina spingendosi ancora di più contro Jared, lo tirò verso di sé e assaltò la sua bocca violandola con la propria lingua. Quello stupido spilungone gli era mancato altrettanto dolorosamente.

Si nutrì di ogni istante, riscoprendo la famigliarità di quel gesto. Le mani di Jared lo artigliarono dietro la schiena, tenendolo vicino, rendendo quell’abbraccio ancora più stretto e coinvolgente. Le loro lingue giocarono a rincorrersi in una schermaglia amorosa dove nessuna delle due riusciva a prendere il sopravvento sull’altra. Rimasero senza fiato. Ansimanti, stretti in quell’abbraccio. L’acqua era mossa da piccole onde tutto intorno a loro.

“Andiamo dentro.”

Sussurrò Jensen.

“Non chiedo di meglio.”

Jared gli diede un ultimo bacio poi lo lasciò andare ed entrambi si riavvicinarono al bordo della piscina. Si sollevarono sulle braccia e si issarono fuori dall’acqua senza sforzo.

Erano grondanti e Jared aveva la maglietta completamente appiccicata addosso. I suoi muscoli erano perfettamente disegnati dalla stoffa bagnata, la linea della schiena formava una bella curva che terminava sul sedere tornito. Jensen si alzò per primo e fece un cenno del capo verso di lui.

“È meglio se quelli te li togli o bagneremo dappertutto.”

Raccolse un asciugamento e glielo tirò. L’altro lo prese al volo prima che finisse dentro la piscina.

“Ottima scusa Ackles, dì la verità che non vedi l’ora di vedermi senza vestiti addosso…”

Di nuovo quel tono malizioso.

Jensen si piegò su di lui, gli si avvicinò guardando appena al di sopra della sua spalla. Jared concentrato sul suo viso si sporse verso di lui immaginando che volesse dirgli qualcosa all’orecchio.

“Si…” Disse con voce bassa e roca. “Voglio vederti senza vestiti addosso, e sarà meglio che ti muovi in fretta Padalecki se non vuoi perdere l’occasione di guadagnarti le mie attenzioni.”

Jared quasi non udì il finale della frase, perché Jensen aveva preso con la mano la sua erezione da sopra i vestiti. Il verso che emise in risposta fu una specie di gemito strozzato. Trattenne il fiato indeciso se sperare che quel contatto continuasse o pregare perché l’altro smettesse. Un attimo dopo Jensen lo lasciò andare.

“Che stronzo.” Jared non poté trattenersi. 

“Questo stronzo ti aspetta dentro, vedi di sbrigarti Jay.”

Sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino staccandosi da lui.

Jared si mosse automaticamente, si alzò in piedi e iniziò a sfilarsi la maglietta fradicia, dovette alzarla dal fondo per staccarsela di dosso e farla passare oltre la testa. I pantaloni richiesero un po’ più di lavoro, l’erezione che aveva non aiutava affatto la manovra.

Jensen rimase sulla porta a guardarlo per tutto il tempo, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso, si era legato un asciugamano in vita che si era rapidamente bagnato assorbendo l’acqua trattenuta dal costume che ancora indossava.

“Hai visto qualcosa di tuo gradimento Ackles?” Chiese una volta rimasto con i soli boxer.

I muscoli ben delineati del torace guizzarono quando Jared li contrasse per mettersi in mostra. Si legò l’asciugamano in vita e, continuando a guardarlo, si sfilò anche i boxer.

Nessuno dei due era così pudico da porsi il problema di rimanere nudo di fronte all’altro, ma nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di mettersi in mostra mentre erano all’aperto.

“Esibizionista.”

Jared rise.

“Si forse un po’, ma sospetto che a te questo non dispiaccia affatto…”

Salì velocemente i gradini che lo separavano dall’ingresso e si avvicinò all’altro, poggiò il palmo aperto della mano sul suo petto ed iniziò a spingerlo lentamente verso l’interno della casa.

“No, non mi dispiace in effetti.”

Jensen si lasciò sospingere senza opporre resistenza.

Bastarono pochi passi all’interno e il contrasto tra il calore esterno e l’aria condizionata fredda fece venire un piccolo brivido sulla sua pelle bagnata. Jared se ne accorse subito.

“Ti è venuta la pelle d’oca Jen, hai freddo? …Hai bisogno che ti scaldi?”

Il tono di voce si era abbassato notevolmente, la carica erotica che sprigionava ogni singola parola invece, era cresciuta a livelli esponenziali.

“E come vorresti fare a scaldarmi Jay?”

Anche il tono di voce di Jensen si era fatto più roco.

“Avrei un paio di idee… iniziamo con il togliere tutta questa roba bagnata di torno, che dici?”

Jared girò intorno a Jensen posizionandosi alle sue spalle ed infilò le dita nelle pieghe dell’asciugamano che aveva legato in vita. Tirò un lembo di stoffa e quella cedette immediatamente scivolando a terra.

“Questo mi è sembrato facile, vediamo se lo strato sottostante lo sarà altrettanto.”

Gli poggiò le mani sulla pancia saggiando la muscolatura e le fece scivolare verso il basso al di sotto della banda elastica del costume. Sentì i muscoli sotto la pelle contrarsi. Jensen si appoggiò contro il suo petto con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Jared più alto di lui mise il mento sulla sua spalla e guardò verso il basso. Il torace dell’altro si alzava ed abbassava in un ritmo che iniziava a salire di velocità. Seguì con le dita le linee dei muscoli obliqui che lo invitavano verso l’inguine di Jensen, ma prima di raggiungerlo le aprì per scivolare verso i fianchi.

“Ti stai vendicando Jay?”

La voce di Jensen era roca e calda.

“Potrebbe essere…”

Sorrise e spinse Jensen leggermente in avanti. I loro corpi si staccarono e lui poté continuare il movimento spingendo la banda elastica verso il basso oltre la curva del fondo schiena. Si piegò lentamente sulle ginocchia e trascinò la stoffa bagnata con sé, verso il basso.

Jensen lo lasciò fare senza muoversi. Sentì il tocco delle dita di Jared sul proprio corpo, l’altro approfittava del lento movimento eseguito nello spogliarlo per toccare la sua carne, in un gesto lascivo e carico di aspettativa. Lo sentì toccare i suoi glutei e passare le dita lungo la spaccatura tra essi. Fu costretto a piegarsi all’indietro verso di lui quando la banda del costume scese dolorosamente verso l’inguine e contro il suo membro quasi completamente eretto. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.

Jared spostò le mani sui fianchi e infine sul davanti agevolando quel difficile passaggio. Jensen sentì che poggiava la bocca alla base della sua spina dorsale sopra la curvatura del fondoschiena. Le labbra erano bollenti e lasciarono una scia infuocata sulla sua pelle. Fu quasi sopraffatto da tutte quelle sollecitazioni sensoriali.

Quando il suo membro fu finalmente libero emise un altro gemito di piacere, iniziò a respirare con la bocca aperta mentre involontariamente si spingeva indietro verso le attenzioni della bocca di Jared. Il più giovane sfiorò la sua erezione con la punta delle dita, ma la lasciò subito per continuare la lenta agonia di quello spogliarello.

“Jay…”

Non ottenne risposta a quella preghiera. Il costume, non più trattenuto, perse la sua sfida con la forza di gravità e scivolò velocemente lungo le sue cosce. Finì in un mucchio sul pavimento.

Jared iniziò la lenta risalita delle mani sul corpo dell’altro, rialzandosi con esse. Il movimento fece scivolare l’asciugamano che portava in vita e quando si erse in tutta la sua altezza era completamente nudo anche lui.

Circondò Jensen con le braccia, poggiandogli una mano sul petto e l’altra sopra l’inguine, lo tirò vicino in modo che i loro corpi aderissero. Il suo membro rimase imprigionato tra loro creando una piacevole frizione e strappandogli un piccolo gemito dalla gola.

Jensen si lasciò andare contro di lui immergendosi in quell’abbraccio, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi al sicuro tra quelle del compagno. Ci furono carezze sulla pelle abbronzata e calda, ma non ci volle molto perché la temperatura raggiungesse dei livelli molto alti. Jared fece finalmente scendere una mano e prese l’erezione dell’altro tra le dita. Jensen spinse il bacino in avanti cercando di trarre ulteriore piacere da quel contatto, ma il movimento fu impedito da Jared che lo tenne fermo.

“Non così in fretta Jen. Lasciami giocare un po’...”

Jensen buttò la testa all’indietro poggiandola sulla spalla di Jared, non riuscì a trattenere un nuovo gemito quando il più giovane passò le dita sulla punta del suo membro portando via la traccia di umori che aveva iniziato a formarsi.

“Cazzo Jay, così mi mandi al manicomio.”

Gemette di nuovo quando Jared lo baciò nell’incavo del collo esposto. La mano che non stava giocando con il suo membro iniziò a tormentare uno dei suoi capezzoli. Il respiro di Jensen si fece più affannoso, i gemiti divennero rochi.

Jared iniziò un lento saliscendi lungo la sua erezione, dalla radice fin sulla punta.

Quella lenta agonia di piacere andò avanti per alcuni istanti poi, contro ogni istinto, invece di spingersi in avanti dentro il pugno di Jared per aumentare il proprio piacere, Jensen si spinse all’indietro contro l’erezione dell’altro che premeva appena al di sopra dei suoi glutei, imprigionata tra di loro.

Jared emise un forte gemito di piacere, ma in seguito a quel movimento inaspettato finì per tirarsi leggermente indietro. Jensen ne approfittò per rigirarsi tra le sue braccia e trovarselo di fronte.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di venire in questo modo, in piedi, come un ragazzino…, voglio molto più di questo, Jay.” Il suo tono era basso e famelico, carico di sessualità.

Si spinse contro di lui facendo in modo che le loro erezioni strusciassero l’una contro l’altra per un attimo, catturò la sua bocca e succhiò avidamente le sue labbra. Poi si sporse verso il suo orecchio e disse solo quattro parole prima di lasciarlo lì da solo in mezzo alla stanza.

“Vieni a letto Jay.”

Jared rimase interdetto a guardare Jensen che si allontanava, regalandogli una splendida visione del suo fondoschiena e delle spalle muscolose. Decisamente un bel vedere anche se avrebbe preferito di gran lunga averlo ancora tra le braccia.   

 “Maledetto control freak.”

Lo disse con il sorriso sulle labbra consapevole del fatto che su quel piano Jensen era difficile da surclassare. Si arrese e si affrettò a seguirlo nelle profondità dell’enorme casa.

Li accolse una camera ombreggiata, dove il sole filtrava in lame sottili attraverso le persiane socchiuse. Il grande letto faceva mostra di sé addossato alla parete di fronte alla porta. Jensen lo aveva aspettato in piedi vicino ad esso. Jared non poté fare a meno si far scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo, il petto e le braccia muscolose, le gambe toniche e il membro eretto che svettava turgido in mezzo ad esse.

Jensen gli si avvicinò.

“Ora tocca a me giocare con te…”

Toccò con la punta delle dita la linea dei suoi pettorali in mezzo allo sterno, si avvicinò con la bocca ad uno suoi capezzoli e lo catturò tra le labbra umide, succhiò piano mentre la mano scendeva sulla pancia verso la sua erezione. Fece scivolare l’altra mano sulla sua schiena, giù fino alla curva dei glutei, allargò le dita e lasciò che l’indice si insinuasse nella spaccatura tra di essi iniziando un massaggio lento. Jared emise un gemito roco dalla bocca socchiusa, aveva la testa piegata in avanti, i capelli nascondevano gli occhi chiusi.

Buttò la testa all’indietro gemendo forte nel momento in cui le dita delle mani di Jensen si chiusero intorno alla sua erezione e contemporaneamente iniziarono a giocare con la sua apertura.

La mancanza di lubrificazione fermò Jensen dal violare l’anello di muscoli con il dito, ma continuò la sollecitazione combinata di mani e bocca strappando gemiti di piacere al compagno.

“Jen…” fu il momento di Jared di pregare perché quel gioco di seduzione raggiungesse il livello successivo.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia Jared…?”

“Voglio la tua bocca…”

“mmmmhh… e dove la vorresti…?”

Jared sorrise.

“Usa un po’ di fantasia…”

Jensen rise.

“Se usassi la fantasia probabilmente non otterresti quello che in realtà vuoi in questo momento, sei più prevedibile di quello che pensi.”

Non lasciò la sua erezione mentre lo sospingeva contro il letto.

Jared non aveva bisogno di inviti, lo seguì ubbidente e si sdraiò sulle lenzuola fresche. Poggiò la testa sul cuscino e cercò di rilassarsi. Jensen armeggiò nel comodino recuperando della vasellina. Se ne versò una generosa porzione sulle dita e sul membro prima di tornare ad occuparsi dell’erezione del compagno.

Salì dal fondo del letto tra le gambe di Jared che le allargò per fargli spazio.

“Pronto?”

Per tutta risposta Jared si mise un cuscino sotto la schiena all’altezza del sedere.

Jensen rise di nuovo.

“Lo prendo per un sì.” 

Senza ulteriori indugi prese l’erezione del più giovane tra le dita di una mano, mentre con l’altra scese fino alla radice dell’asta e più giù verso il perineo. Iniziò un lento massaggio insinuando le dita tra i glutei. Avvicinò la bocca alla punta del membro e soffiò piano. Jared si spinse in avanti come per cercare di raggiungerla ed entrare in contatto con essa.

“Jen…” di nuovo una preghiera.

L’altro socchiuse le labbra e vi poggiò il membro contro. Con la lingua percorse il taglio sull’apice da cui iniziava a fuoriuscire il liquido preseminale. Jared gemette ma non disse altro. Jensen aprì di più la bocca e accolse dentro di essa l’intera cappella, continuando a giocare con la lingua. Il gemito che Jared emise fu forte e rauco.

Iniziò un lento saliscendi riempiendosi la bocca del sapore salino degli umori del suo compagno. Cercò con la lingua di aumentare quella stimolazione sensoriale per aumentarne il piacere. Aiutato dal lubrificante che aveva sulla mano forzò l’anello di muscoli che circondava l’apertura di Jared, insinuando il dito medio dentro di lui e andando a sollecitare i nervi sensibili. 

“Cazzo…”

Jared si lasciò sfuggire quella parola insieme ad un gemito di piacere, si spinse nuovamente in avanti cercando di andare più in profondità nella bocca di Jensen. L’altro aumentò la suzione mentre l’erezione colpiva il fondo della sua bocca. Sentì la mano di Jared poggiarsi dietro la sua nuca e trattenerlo per cercare di spingersi più a fondo. Una manciata di secondi dopo la pressione si allentò e lui poté tirarsi indietro inalando aria dal naso.

Jensen aveva aggiunto un secondo dito al primo. Aveva iniziato ad allargarle in un movimento destinato a far cedere i muscoli e rendere l’apertura più elastica e pronta per accogliere il suo membro.

Jared iniziò a muovere il bacino per cercare di andare incontro alle dita e ottenere che entrassero più in profondità. Ansimava ormai. All’inserimento del terzo dito Jensen fece seguire una forte suzione sul membro, trattenne solo la punta tra le labbra mentre con la mano continuava il saliscendi lungo l’asta, aiutato nel movimento dal misto di lubrificante e saliva che la ricopriva.

Jared si irrigidì sotto di lui, i muscoli della pancia si contrassero e lui si piegò in avanti.

“Cazzo! Cazzo Jen!”

E fu quello il momento in cui Jensen si fermò.

“No! Non fermarti!”

Lo pregò invano. Jared si ributtò indietro ansante, era arrivato così vicino...

“Bastardo!”

Jensen lo guardò e sorrise. Le sue labbra erano arrossate e turgide.

“Non vorrai venire anche tu come un ragazzino, per un semplice lavoro di bocca?”

“Bastardo…”

Ripeté Jared. Respirava forte, con gli occhi chiusi e le testa buttata all’indietro. I capelli gli erano ricaduti sul viso, appiccicati sulla pelle madida di sudore. Sollevò una mano per toglierseli dalla faccia, poi si posò il braccio sugli occhi. Stava cercando di riprendere fiato mentre l’orgasmo che aveva quasi raggiunto retrocedeva lasciandolo insoddisfatto.

“Mi ringrazierai dopo…”

Jensen si posizionò tra le sue gambe, il proprio membro stretto tra le dita.

“Sarà meglio che tu ti faccia valere Ackles o me la pagherai!”

Alzando lo sguardo Jensen vide che lo stava guardando. Jared sollevò le ginocchia agevolando la manovra dell’altro.

“Tranquillo non rimarrai deluso.”

Gli fece l’occhiolino e poggiò la punta sulla soglia dell’apertura ora cedevole del compagno. Spinse il bacino in avanti facendo leva sulle ginocchia fino a che non oltrepassò la fascia di muscoli ed entrò nel suo corpo. Jared emise un altro gemito roco a cui Jensen fece eco. Si aggiustò mettendo le mani sulle ginocchia piegate del più giovane e si spinse in avanti con un movimento deciso, sprofondando in lui per tutta la lunghezza della sua asta.

Il suono che Jared emise fu gutturale, profondo. Aveva la bocca aperta e la testa buttata indietro, il collo era lucido per via della pellicola di sudore di cui si era ricoperto.

“Cazzo Jared! Sei così stretto, accogliente…”

“Ti sento… Dio… inizia a muoverti, ti prego.”

Jensen lo accontentò, si tirò indietro lentamente poi sprofondò nuovamente in un unico movimento. Iniziò a muoversi spingendo e ritraendo il bacino, prima piano, poi sempre più veloce mano a mano che la resistenza cedeva. Jared circondò la propria erezione con la mano ed iniziò a muoverla seguendo il ritmo delle spinte di Jensen.

Le sequenze di spinte si susseguirono, mentre il piacere di Jared piano piano risaliva e rimontava di intensità, di nuovo in corsa verso il tanto agognato orgasmo.  

“Non fermarti, non fermarti!”

Lo pregò pensando in modo incoerente che se si fosse fermato un’altra volta, probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso con le proprie mani.

Sollevò le gambe allargandole per cercare di andare incontro alla penetrazione che ormai aveva raggiunto un ritmo veloce. Anche Jensen ora gemeva sonoramente, la mascella contratta, la pelle imperlata di sudore, i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia contratti nello sforzo che stava compiendo.

Cambiò leggermente angolazione delle spinte e quando colpì il centro del piacere dentro il corpo del compagno, Jared si inarcò sotto di lui.

“Oh Dio! Jensen, più forte!”

Jensen incoraggiato da quel richiamo aumentò il ritmo e continuò a colpire quel particolare punto ad ogni spinta, mentre anche il suo piacere raggiungeva livelli pericolosamente vicini all’apice.

“Cazzo Jared, stò per venire!”

Bastò un'altra sola spinta e a raggiungere l’orgasmo per primo fu Jared, si contrasse sotto di lui inarcando la schiena e stringendo le dita intorno al proprio membro che iniziò a schizzare sperma. Il liquido bianco e denso gli colpì la pancia e imbrattò la pelle fino quasi al petto.

I muscoli dentro Jared si chiusero intorno all’erezione di Jensen che venne dopo sole altre due spinte. Si piegò sul compagno scosso dagli spasmi, mentre scaricava il suo seme dentro di lui. Gemeva trascinato dal proprio orgasmo, sorretto solo dalla forza delle braccia puntate sul letto. Jared gli prese il viso tra le mani e cercò la sua bocca con la propria. Lo baciò trattenendolo il più possibile come se volesse trasmettergli tutta la passione e i sentimenti che provava per lui.

Ansimavano, il sapore sulle loro labbra si mischiava col sale del sudore che inumidiva la loro pelle. Jensen uscì da lui e le braccia su cui si era retto fino a quel momento cedettero per lo sforzo fatto. Quasi collassò di lato sdraiandosi di fianco a Jared.

“Mi è mancato tutto questo.” Sussurrò un attimo dopo. “Mi sei mancato tu.”

Rimase sdraiato con gli occhi chiusi, troppo stanco per muoversi ancora, il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava velocemente mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Le ondate di piacere dell’orgasmo appena provato stavano lentamente recedendo.

Jared prese un Klinex dalla scatola abbandonata sul comodino vicino a lui e si pulì alla meglio. Si girò verso Jensen e lo baciò di nuovo. Un bacio dolce per una volta, ora che la frenesia della loro passione era stata soddisfatta.

“Grazie…” disse.

Jensen lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo non capendo bene a cosa si riferisse.

“Avevi detto che ti avrei ringraziato ‘dopo’, beh avevi ragione. Grazie!”

“Ne è valsa la pena…?”

“Si, decisamente.”

“Te lo avevo detto!”

Jensen rise e Jared gli diede una manata sullo stomaco, poi scoppiò a ridere anche lui.

Si lasciò andare sul letto, finalmente appagato. Guardando le travi di legno che formavano il soffitto, Jared si trovò a pensare che avevano ancora diverse ore per stare insieme quel giorno e che seppure fosse pienamente soddisfatto, non era detto che non ci sarebbe stato il modo di fare un bis.

Guardò Jensen accanto a lui che mostrava i primi segni di cedere al sonno post amplesso. Per il momento, anche il solo stare sdraiati vicini era una bella sensazione, si ripeté che avevano tempo.

E poi, uno di loro aveva una certa età ormai e aveva bisogno di quel tempo per ricaricare le energie. Jared sghignazzò tra sé a quel pensiero e allo sguardo interrogativo di Jensen rispose baciandolo di nuovo.

Dopotutto non era il caso di guastare il suo umore con quelle facezie, non con il rischio che l’altro meditasse vendetta. Sospirò e anche lui si lasciò scivolare in un sonno ristoratore.

**Author's Note:**

> Era davvero tanto che non scrivevo più e devo dire che è stato bello assaporare di nuovo la gioia creativa della scrittura. Certo qui c’era pure la gioia di rincontrare la mia coppia da fanfic preferita. Spero che vi sia piaciuta, una one-shot bollente per un’estate ancora più bollente.  
> La dedico a Elena perché so quanto anche a lei questi due siano mancati e a quel gruppetto di brutte persone che ha continuato ad istigare perché ne scrivessi un’altra!  
> Buona estate a tutti! E se vi va lasciate un commento ;)


End file.
